Lo hacen siempre
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Slash/Lemon. Y la realidad de todo lo que está cerca se hace demasiado dura, insoportable en ocasiones. Todo eso se junta y, cada vez que se deja arrinconar por Ikki contra el mural las noches luego de las guerras, explota. Regalo para Dita.


**Resumen:** Slash/Lemon. Lo hacen siempre, probablemente más veces luego de una guerra, cuando los sentimientos se amontonan uno sobre otro y todo parece mucho más real y tangible.

**Advertencias:** Lemon (escenas sexuales) y slash (pareja hombre/hombre), de modo que si te molesta alguna de estas cosas, cierra la ventana.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.

**Palabras:** 1369.

**Notas:** Regalo para _Dita_ (Hessefan) que me lo pidió en el meme de besos de LJ. Es mi primer intento de algo más sexual de lo que acostumbro a escribir, así que paciencia, please xD

Lo hacen siempre, probablemente más veces luego de una guerra, cuando los sentimientos se amontonan uno sobre otro y todo parece mucho más real y tangible. Sobrevivieron, otra vez. No se perdieron, siguen vivos pero sólo para seguir peleando, se sentirían muertos si no fuera por aquel ese dolor en el pecho que es demasiado fuerte y les recuerda que siguen ahí. Se sienten casi enclaustrados, asfixiados por las emociones demasiado fuertes.

Durante las peleas, sólo importa matar al adversario y salir con la menor cantidad de huesos rotos posibles, y si se puede también, sobrevivir de paso, para que a Atenea no se le rompa una uña. No es que lo pensaran con ese sarcasmo durante una pelea, tampoco, a la cuarta y quinta reubicación de hombro, el sentimiento de pertenencia tiene que ser fuerte para no estar tentado a delegarle la tarea a alguien más.

Luego de las guerras, es difícil volver a la vida diaria y común, porque uno no sabe realmente qué hacer, porque cuando uno va a la guerra siempre piensa lo peor, que no sobrevivirá, pero todo vuelve a su lugar. El mundo vuelve a ser lo que siempre fue, sin que nadie se entere, excepto ellos, siempre anacrónicos, siempre paralelos a lo que pasa afuera, todo sigue sin esperarlos a que se adapten, a pesar de que si no fuera por ellos, en esos momentos serían trocitos.

Y la realidad de todo lo que está cerca se hace demasiado dura, insoportable en ocasiones.

Todo eso se junta y, cada vez que se deja arrinconar por Ikki contra el mural las noches luego de las guerras, explota.

Pero cuando vuelve a sentir sus labios, la realidad se difumina y sólo puede pensar, en su olor masculino golpeando todo lo que tiene cerca. Ikki parece un tsunami, se lleva por encima todo lo que Seiya entiende, no le deja pensar en lo que está haciendo, ni en las guerras, ni en Atena. Aunque sí en las costillas rotas que todavía no terminan de sanar porque Ikki siempre le pone demasiada saña a los mordiscos en el abdomen y Seiya no puede evitar quejarse.

Pero está bien, porque no quiere pensar en que probablemente cuando ya se esté adaptando nuevamente a la vida normal, venga un dios loco con una nueva idea innovadora para destruir el mundo (porque inundarlo y sumirlo en la eterna oscuridad es demasiado de villano de Disney, los dioses se quedaron sin creatividad), porque si pensara, se daría cuenta que está agarrando con demasiado vehemencia el trasero de Ikki y que le tiene cierto fetiche por morder aquel lugar sin nombre entre la mandíbula y la oreja izquierda del fénix.

No se podría decir que es un beso, es todo lengua, saliva por todos lados, erecciones que se rozan ansiosas. Seiya se perdió el momento en que perdió los pantalones, probablemente entre el tercer beso y cuando Ikki coló su frío brazo debajo de su camiseta. No puede evitar gemir con ansiedad cuando su compañero, le pellizca con demasiada pasión su tetilla izquierda y le hace delirar.

Separa su boca un segundo para mirarle a los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

— ¡Ah! No hagas eso— le dice en el mismo tono con el que le pide que no pare y vuelva a hacerlo. A Ikki suele gustarle desesperarle, no complacerle hasta el último momento y Seiya, siendo tan impaciente en todos aspectos, suele joderle un poquito, por lo que se ensaña en morderle fuertemente el cuello, seguro que mañana tendrá marcas difíciles de explicar a su hermano y a la mansión en general. Pero el juego esta noche no será demasiado largo, porque esta noche Ikki está casi tan ansioso como el mismo Seiya y el moreno puede adivinarlo ya es sus ojos azules, que parecen mercurio líquido dilatados por un deseo desenfrenado. Ikki parece arder como las mismas llamas del infierno, cuando sus enormes manos le queman cualquier trozo de piel que tengan a su alcance.

Pero a Seiya no le alcanza y lucha contra los pantalones, sin mucho éxito, ya que las manazas de Ikki se lo impiden. Seiya gime descontento porque si continúa así, no aguantará demasiado. Y, joder, cómo necesita tocarse de una vez, aun cuando sabe que si lo hace en cuatro caricias terminará.

Ikki sonríe con suficiencia y vuelve a hacerlo. Pero realmente está seguro de eso, cuando se pone de rodillas y comienza a lamerle el pecho. Volvió a perder el momento en el que perdió la camiseta y por un momento piensa en lo injusto que es que Ikki no haya perdido ni siquiera los pantalones y sólo se hubiera bajado la bragueta. Le hace delirar mandándolo en un espiral a cualquier otro sitio desconocido donde lo único que importa es ellos dos con los pantalones por las rodillas y las manos de Ikki acariciándolos a ambos errático, fuerte y sin ritmo.

Vuelve a sus labios y hace cosas malignas con sus dientes arrancándole quejidos que en otras circunstancias le avergonzarían.

Cuando llega a su nuca y la muerde con pasión, es el momento en que las cosas se sobrepasan e Ikki abandona sus labios maltratados, rojos de tanto ser mordidos, lamidos y besados, y ataca sin piedad su cuello, murmurando obscenidades, que no pueden ponerle más caliente de lo que está. Ikki le convierte en gelatina entre sus manos, las caricias son aun más rudas y Seiya llega al punto en que si no toca a Ikki muere, literalmente.

Ya no le alcanza estar sosteniendo el mejor culo de la historia, así que una mano viaja desesperada por la larguísima espalda, sosteniendo los enormes hombros en los que clava las uñas cuando el placer le está sobrepasando.

Porque lo que Ikki es demasiado y a la vez es poco, se siente avasallado por las emociones que le golpean mucho más fuerte que Ikki prácticamente azotándole contra le pared fría. Se desespera para culminar _ya ya ya_. Pero su compañero no tiene tanta prisa y se entretiene haciendo dibujos en su cuello con saliva, que le hacen tensar todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Y le jode tanto esas malditas ganas de torturarle que se las agarra con sus pezones, pellizcándolos tal vez demasiado salvajemente, porque Ikki en ese momento realmente pierde el control, soltando un bramido tan alto que Seiya se sorprende que nadie se haya levantado para ver qué ocurría.

Se masturban el uno al otro, acelerado y sin ritmo, sólo con la desesperación de llegar al final. Ikki dirige la mano que tenía su cintura agarrada posesivamente, hacia más abajo en su culo, apretándolo con deleite y Seiya no puede reprimir los gemidos cuando le empieza a manosear su hendidura.

Siente el orgasmo abriéndose por todas las células de su cuerpo, pero cuando Ikki mete de improviso el dedo índice en su entrada y quiere quejarse que no le haga eso, el maldito intruso en su cuerpo, es el detonante para que el orgasmo explote.

Es blanco, demasiado húmedo y no sabe dónde empieza ni termina, y se da cuenta de que se perdió el momento en que su compañero llegó al suyo, porque cuando se quiere dar cuenta ya está demasiado pegajoso en la zona del estómago como para que sólo sea su corrida.

Jadean para recuperarse, se besan lánguido. Más pareciera que Ikki lo hiciera más enmendar la salvajez con la que le había besado hace unos segundos tan sólo.

Se muerde la boca como las otras noches para pedirle que se quede a dormir con él, porque no tiene derecho a pedírselo, porque en realidad no son nada, además del orgasmo más fenomenal de la historia. Porque en realidad no deberías tener el mejor polvo con uno de tus amigos y menos deberías pretender hablar sobre eso (y Seiya ha comprobado que son buenos en eso, en no hablarlo, considerando que llevan casi cuatro años así y nunca ha sido parte de ninguna de sus "conversaciones"). También se lo impide el hecho de que _ahora sí_ le avergüenzan los quejidos que ha lanzado.

—Me quedo contigo esta noche— dijo al lado de su oído en un tono que dejaba lugar a réplicas, aunque Seiya no habría hecho ninguna.

_¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomatazos? :3_

_Dita: Te prometo algo más decente y con trama para la próxima xp_


End file.
